Barcode tags are frequently used on sample tubes in clinical laboratory automation systems to uniquely identify and track the sample tubes, and are often the only means that associate a patient with a sample inside a particular sample tube. Through normal, everyday use, the condition of the barcode tags may deteriorate, including tearing, peeling, discoloring, and other deformations. Such deterioration hinders lab automation systems from streamlining the sample tube processing.
Thus, there is a need for classifying barcode tag conditions on sample tubes to streamline sample tube handling in advanced clinical laboratory automation systems. There is also a need for such classification to be automatic, efficient, and unobtrusive.